D.J.'s Very First Horse
D.J.'s Very First Horse is episode four in season two of Full House. It originally aired on November 4, 1988. Opening Teaser As he's taking a nap on the couch on the living room, Joey is licked by Michelle. Then she says nap. Then joey asks you woke me up to tell me I’m taking a nap. Then she says yeah. He thanks her and tells her if he falls asleep again she will be shore to wake him up and let him know. She walks off and he falls asleep again. Synopsis Wake Up, San Francisco is broadcasting an episode from a horse stable, where D.J. meets a horse named Rocket. She desperately wants a horse and thinks that he will fit the bill as he's being sold. However, the only way that she will get him is if she has enough money to make the payments needed ($100) every two weeks. So she and her best friend Kimmy pool their money together and start making Rocket's stable payments, without Danny knowing it. D.J. tries to ask Danny if she can have Rocket, but she can tell that he would say no as Danny launches into a speech about what a big responsibility a pet is. Her plan consists of secretly keeping up the payments for a couple of weeks, and then telling Danny about Rocket, as she figures that two weeks is enough to prove to Danny that she can handle the responsibility so he will not refuse. Stephanie hears about this, and D.J. promises that she can own the tail if she holds true to the promise. Stephanie holds true. In the meantime, D.J. takes Rocket out for a ride (with a version of " " playing). When Kimmy blows her half of the money on shopping at the mall for Western clothes, D.J. cannot make the next stable payment. She tries to bargain with Jeb, the farmer, on other ways to pay, but he says he can only accept cash. So, in a desperate effort to make sure she does not lose Rocket, she takes him to the house with her. Danny is shocked when he comes home and sees Rocket in the house and then tells D.J. that she can't have a horse. After sending her upstairs (shown at right), he asks Jesse and Joey to get Rocket out of the house, and Jesse wonders how to do just that (see Quotes). He volunteers to ride him out (eliciting applause from the studio audience). Upstairs in her room (as the inspirational music plays), D.J. and Danny have a talk about what happened. She tearfully asks if he could ever trust her. And as we have seen, it shows he was not able to, and he now notes that he does not know if he can or if he will. After he dries her eyes (and the music stops), he grounds her. In addition, because of her irresponsible behavior over the past two weeks, he says that she is going to have to give Rocket up. While there, D.J. bids him farewell, thinking that she will lose him. She says that she will miss him and knows that Rocket will always be in her heart. However, what she is delighted to discover is that Becky has decided to become his owner and make the stable payments, because she misses the times when she and her family had horses in Nebraska. Becky offers to allow D.J. to help her take care of Rocket and ride him once in a while. D.J. says yes at first, but quickly says that she's grounded and she'll have to ask Danny first. D.J. asks Danny if she can help Becky take care of Rocket when her punishment is over. He says yes. D.J. tells Rocket that she loves him, and rides him one final time (to a brief reprise of "Good Day Sunshine", as the EP credits appear). Quotes Danny: Good morning and welcome to a Saturday edition of Wake Up San Francisc-E-I-E-I-O! ---- D.J.: Kimmy about Rocket the horse Isn’t he the most gorgeous creature you’ve ever seen? Kimmy: No. is. ---- Kimmy: Well, I asked my mom about the horse. D.J.: What did she say? Kimmy: She said, ‘Kimberly Louise Gibbler, have you lost your mind?’ I didn’t really have an answer for that. ---- the farm, D.J. and Kimmy are getting ready to ride Rocket. D.J.: Rocket, we're going to take such good care of you. You wanna ride him first? Kimmy: You mean get on him? In my new outfit? Why don't I just go tell everybody in school we got a horse? Later, partner. D.J.: Rocket, let's go for a nice long ride and I'll try to explain Kimmy to you. Rocket, these have been the best two weeks of my life. You're the best horse I've ever owned. And I'm not just saying that because you're the only horse I've ever owned. If I owned a hundred horses, you'd always be my favorite. takes him out of his stable and takes him for a ride, complete with a montage that includes brushing him and even feeding him a carrot or two (see infobox photo). ---- weeks since the previous scene ("montage"): Kimmy: Hi, D.J. Hi, Rocket. D.J.: Kimmy, where have you been? I need your $50. Kimmy: Has it been two weeks already? D.J.: Uh-huh. her hand out Fifty dollars, Kimmy. Kimmy: off her outfit Do you like my new shirt and new boots? D.J.: past her Yeah, they're really nice. and turns around Oh, Kimmy, you didn't. Kimmy: I did. D.J.: You went to the mall?! Kimmy: I don't even know how I got there. I tried to leave, but then I saw this shirt and these boots... D.J.: Gibbler, you're a mall-a-holic. Kimmy: I'm sorry I spent the money. I'm sorry I let you down. I'm not ready for this responsibility yet. leaves. Bye, D.J. Bye, Rocket. ---- D.J.: Danny, about Rocket I can explain everything. Danny: How in the world did you get it here? What were you thinking about? Has it been here for two weeks? Welcome to 'Father Knows Nothing' (see Trivia). D.J.: Dad, this is Rocket. Danny: D.J., we have to talk. Go to your room. Would you guys please get this thing outside? I can't believe this. I just vacuumed in here. and D.J. head upstairs, leaving Jesse and Joey to ponder the dilemma in front of them. Jesse: Well, you know anything about getting a horse to move? Joey: Well, yeah, there's a little coin slot you just drop a quarter into. Jesse: All right, I'll ride him out. Okay. Joey: Okay. Jesse: he hops on Stay. Stay. All right, let's go, Buttercup. Joey: he leads Jesse and Rocket towards the kitchen door Right here. There you go. Stephanie: Hi-yo, Buttercup! ---- D.J. & Stephanie's bedroom... D.J.: You know how much I love horses. I just thought if I could prove to you I could take care of Rocket by myself that you would let me keep him. Danny: Why didn't you just come to me in the first place? D.J.: Well, I started to but then I saw you were gonna say no, so I stopped. Danny: But then you went ahead and did exactly what you wanted to. D.J.: I'm sorry, Dad. Danny: Well, I'm sorry too. Because now I've got a big problem. D.J.: What? Danny: Well, you got a horse without my permission, you lied where you've been after school, and you involved your sister in this. For the past two weeks, it's been nothing but lies, hasn't it? D.J.: ...Yeah. Danny: So how will I ever know when you're telling me the truth? D.J.: down I don't know. I'm sorry, Dad. All I could think about was getting a horse. I just want you to trust me again. What can I do? Danny: Well... I don't know, D.J. But I want you to know, even if you do something I don't like, I'm always gonna love you. We'll find a way to work this out. kisses her and hands her a tissue. Here. D.J.: You're still gonna punish me, aren't you? Danny: Oh, yeah. Big time. Trivia *The second episode to deal with money management (with the first being "Mad Money" from the previous season) *Kimmy reveals that her middle name is Louise (see quote) *Although Jesse and Harry meet for the first time in "Jingle Hell", it takes place before this episode *Danny’s line: “Welcome to 'Father Knows Nothing'” is a play on the title of the TV show *The horse-riding scene that appears in the closing credits in seasons four and five, and the opening credits of three (extended theme song only, and regardless of whether the episode contains Becky or not), is taken from this episode *There are outtakes from two scenes on the blooper reel: **When Joey answers Jesse about how to get a horse to move ("coin slot"), the horse starts rubbing his nose against the front of John Stamos **After D.J. tells Rocket how sweet he is and how she will miss him, the horse uses his nose to push her (Candace Cameron) away Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Quotes Category:Crying